


A Pleasant Fall

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Asante sana squash banana!” Seven chanted, bouncing up and down on the tree branch.





	A Pleasant Fall

“Asante sana squash banana!” Seven chanted, bouncing up and down on the tree branch. With every bounce, the branch shook dangerously. Hope stared up at him.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” She called.

“It’ll be fine!” Seven assured her, before continuing, “Wiwi nugu-”

The branch snapped and he screamed, tumbling towards the ground. Without any hesitation, Hope ran forward, catching him in her arms.

“Are you okay?” She asked, gently setting him down on the leaf-covered ground. Seven quickly shook off his surprise at the fact she had the strength to carry him and smiled at her.

“I’m fine. Thanks.”


End file.
